Einsamkeit
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Walaupun sebenarnya bohong kalau aku bilang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi kamu.karena seseorang tak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan,sampai dia sendiri berada di posisi yang sama.” Matt dan Lawliet FamilyFriendships fic.


**Title: **Einsamkeit (_Loneliness_)

**Characters: **_Whammy _Matt, L Lawliet.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Friendships/Family

**Summary: **"Walaupun sebenarnya bohong kalau aku bilang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi kamu. karena seseorang tak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan, sampai dia sendiri berada di posisi yang sama." Matt dan Lawliet Family-Friendships fic.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

~England, Whammy House.~

Lawliet memutar kepalanya ke belakang, dia melihat Roger menghela nafas berat sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Lawliet yang sedang duduk di sofa menjadi penasaran melihat Roger, karena Roger tak pernah terlihat se-depressi itu sebelumnya.

"Roger." Lawliet turun dari atas sofa empuk berwarna merah, meninggalkan sekantong _marshmellow_ rasa vanilla di sana. "Apakah ada masalah dengan anak-anak?"

"Ah...ya begitulah, Lawliet..." Roger tak dapat menyangkal intuisi Lawliet yang selalu tepat pada sasaran. Lelaki tua itu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan mulai mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk di atasnya. "Ini mengenai Matt..."

"Matt-kun?" Lawliet memiringkan kepalanya. anak yang di maksudkan oleh Roger ternyata adalah Matt, calon penerusnya yang berada di jalur ketiga... "Ada apa dengan Matt-kun?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia menutup diri, dia selalu bolos dari kelas-kelas-nya dan pergi entah kemana. Kemarin para guru menemukannya di gudang, sedang menangis sendirian..." Ucap Roger dengan nada prihatin.

"Setahuku Matt-kun tidak seperti itu..." raut wajah Lawliet terlihat sendu mendengar keadaan anak didiknya seperti itu. "Apakah dia memiliki masalah?"

"Ah, aku sudah bertanya kepada Mello, teman sekamarnya..." Roger perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kursinya untuk menaruh lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tadi sudah dia susun kedalam buku binder berwarna hitam. "Tapi dia tak mengetahui apa-apa, dia juga khawatir soal Matt, karena Matt mendadak jadi pendiam sekali."

Lawliet memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana jeansnya, itu tandanya kalau dia sedang berfikir keras. Nampaknya ada yang salah dengan anak didiknya itu, dan dia sendiri yang akan mencari apa masalahnya.

"Kurasa...aku akan berbicara dengan Matt-kun."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lawliet berjalan di lorong sepi gedung _Whammy. _Wajar saja kalau sepi, karena pada saat itu seluruh anak-anak sedang menghadiri kelasnya masing-masing. Tadi dia sempat bertanya kepada guru sejarah tentang keberadaan Matt, kelas yang seharusnya Matt masuki pada saat itu. Namun sayangnya sang guru tak tahu tentang keberadaan Matt.

Roger berkata kalau para guru menemukannya di dalam gudang kemarin. Mungkin saja dia pergi ketempat yang sama, Lawliet sih berharap seperti itu.

Krek...

Suara pintu reyot gudang terbuka, debu-debu kecil yang berterbangan di udara langsung menyambut Lawliet. Lawliet sempat terbatuk-batuk, namun hal itu tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Gudang ini jarang sekali di gunakan apalagi di buka. Karena ini adalah tempat untuk menyimpan barang-barang usang yang sudah tak bisa di pakai lagi di _Whammy's. _Di dalamnya banyak tumpukan kardus-kardus besar, kursi dan meja yang sudah rusak, sarang laba-laba dimana-mana, dan debu setebal kaca jendela.

Di dalam kegelapan ruangan, Lawliet mendengar isakan tangis anak kecil. Dia sudah bisa menduga siapakah anak kecil itu, tentu saja itu adalah Matt.

Lawliet menemukan Matt duduk bersenderkan kardus besar, kedua kakinya di tekuk ke dada dan dia menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara kakinya.

Matt merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang, maka dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapakah itu. Dan terkejut ketika matanya menangkap sosok Lawliet sedang berdiri di depannya.

"L...L-sama!" sahut Matt, dia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Lawliet yang akan menemukannya di sini. Dia buru-buru menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengan baju stripes hitam-putihnya. "A-apa...apa yang anda lakukan disini!?"

Lawliet tersenyum, dia duduk berjongkok di depan Matt, dan mulai menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Matt menelan ludah, wajahnya memerah hingga ke ujung kupingnya. Dia merasa malu karena Lawliet yang dia kagumi telah melihatnya menangis menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Jawab aku...Matt-kun." senyuman Lawliet tak luntur walaupun kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Mengapa kamu menjadi seperti ini? aku kenal kamu dengan baik, Matt-kun... dan aku tahu kamu bukanlah anak yang gampang menangis seperti ini."

"Aku....aku...." Matt kehilangan kata-katanya, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.... "Aku...hanya...."

"Hanya apa, Matt-kun?" Tanya Lawliet. "Tak apa, katakan saja kepadaku..." dia berusaha meyakinkan Matt untuk tak takut berbicara kepadanya.

"L...L-sama...mengapa...mengapa semua orang pergi meninggalkanku...?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Apa?" Lawliet di kejutkan dengan perkataan Matt, butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk menangkap apa yang di maksudkan oleh Matt.

Matt mulai terisak kembali, mata besarnya yang berwarna hijau terang kembali tergenang dengan air mata. "Semua yang aku cintai pergi begitu saja...aku...aku hanya bisa menatap semua yang aku sayangi di ambil secara paksa tanpa bisa melakukan apapun! Apakah aku memang di takdirkan untuk sendirian, L-sama??"

Bocah kecil itu menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tak ingin Lawliet melihatnya menangis lebih dari ini, sungguh dia tak ingin....

Lawliet memilih untuk diam saja dan membiarkan Matt untuk terus berbicara sampai dia puas.... dia tahu riwayat hidup Matt, hingga ke detail-detailnya. Matt masuk ke _Whammy's _pada umur 3 tahun, saat itu Watari lah yang menemukannya sedang berjalan tanpa arah di depan pintu gerbang...

Tak ada tanda pengenal maupun orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya, Matt kecil di buang begitu saja kejalanan tanpa membawa apapun. Harta yang dia miliki saat itu hanyalah baju usang yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Lawliet melihat potensi besar di dalam diri Matt. Sama seperti Mello, dan Near... dia pintar, dia mampu memecahkan masalah, Logika nya berjalan, dan dia tak mudah terhasut dengan omongan orang.

Tapi Lawliet sebenarnya tahu... kalau Matt hanyalah berpura-pura saja. Mungkin semua orang dan anak-anak di _Whammy's _melihatnya sebagai sosok yang ceria dan penuh perhatian, tapi Lawliet tak mudah tertipu dengan '_topeng kobohongan'_ yang di pasang olehnya.

Lawliet tahu kalau sebenarnya Matt menyimpan amarah di dalam hatinya. Bahkan hanya dari tatapan matanya saja dia sudah dapat menyimpulkannya, mata yang tajam dan memberikan sebuah perasaan aneh ketika dia sudah menetapkan '_mangsa_'nya.

Matt adalah seorang pemain drama yang sangat hebat, dia selalu menggunakan '_topeng_' untuk menutupi segala kekurangannya. Dia tak ingin orang lain melihat '_kecacatannya_' karena dia takut orang itu akan menggunakan kekurangannya untuk menghancurkannya.

Itulah yang membuat Matt tak bisa membuka hatinya kepada orang lain.

"...Aku...sedikit mengerti dengan posisimu sekarang ini, Matt-kun." Lawliet dengan lembut mengambil wajah Matt menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menghapus bercak air mata di pinggir mata Matt.

Matt memberikannya tatapan tak percaya, dia sudah mendengar banyak orang berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Mereka bilang mereka dapat memahami perasaanya, mereka juga turut bersedih kepadanya.... ha! Itu semua hanyalah omong kosong!

Lawliet tahu Matt tak percaya dengan perkataanya, maka diapun melanjutkannya. "Walaupun sebenarnya bohong kalau aku bilang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi kamu. karena seseorang tak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan, sampai dia sendiri berada di posisi yang sama." Ucapnya.

Kini Matt terlihat terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam legam milik Lawliet. Lawliet sama sekali tak mencoba untuk membohonginya... justeru...dia mengaku kalau tadi dia berbohong...

"Aku hanya bisa menyemangatimu dan berusaha untuk membuatmu tersenyum lagi tanpa dapat memahami perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya..." kemudian Lawliet mengengam kedua tangan kecil Matt yang basah terkena air mata. "Jadi...tolong tersenyumlah kembali, lakukan hanya untukku..."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi sebentar setelah itu.

Pinggir bibir Matt perlahan-lahan tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Pipinya merah karena menahan isakan tangis yang mau membeludak, dia merasa begitu bahagia... karena...baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang memintanya untuk tak menangis dan bersedih...

Lawliet ikut tersenyum melihat Matt, "Jangan bersedih lagi...oke? ayo sekarang kita pergi keluar dari sini..." Lawliet perlahan-lahan mengangkat badannya, menarik tangan kecil Matt untuk ikut berdiri juga.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar, masih saling bergandengan tangan. Matt kecil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat sosok Lawliet yang sangat tinggi dari dirinya.

Seseorang tak akan mungkin bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan kecuali dia berada di dalam posisi yang sama seperti orang itu, namun rasa pengertian dan rasa sayang membuat mereka dapat mengerti perasaan masing-masing.

Matt memegang dengan erat tangan besar Lawliet, dia memejamkan matanya...dan mengumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan sekali....

"Terima kasih..."

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Shangri-la, **_**by: ANGELA.**_ ~Soukyuu no Fafner~)

**MATTGASM:**.... apakah ini bisa di bilang sebagai _Remake_ dari "_Happy Ending_" dan _Spin off _dari "_Happy Beginning_" gua?? Ahh....diem aja deh gua... _Hmph..._ _I'm curious, you know? Why you always taught me a very great lesson only with your words? I wonder why, why you still being my inspiration? And thanks for reading._

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Einsamkeit_" atau "_Loneliness_" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, di nyanyikan oleh Hiroyuki Yasumoto, seiyuu untuk _Germany/Doitsu _dari anime _Axis Powers Hetalia_. Dan lagu ini ialah _Character song dari Germany_.


End file.
